Superheroe
by Jessica Winchester
Summary: Cloud se empieza a dar cuenta que ser salvado por Zack tiene su lado bueno. OneShot.


"Hey, ¿que hace el cabeza de Chocobo por aquí?" Dijo Squall que lo miraba con una sonrisa malévola.

"Hay que _divertirnos _con el, ¿no lo crees?" Sugirió Seifer.

Cloud dio unos pasos hacia atrás y alzo sus manos intentando protegerse de sus agresores _sexuales_.

Squall y Seifer se detuvieron por un momento, pero sus miradas no se dirigían al rubio, era dirigido hacia algo que estaba a su espalda, este por desconfianza no se molesto en girarse y a ver que o quien era, siguió retrocediendo, hasta que su espalda choco contra algo, no muy liso como para que fuera una pared, levanto su cabeza para ver con que se había detenido.

Era una cara, con un gran mechón de cabello negro azabache en la frente, ojos azules con una tonalidad violeta y tez bronceada, lo hubiera reconocido de cualquier otro perfil, era Zack Fair.

El moreno pasó de largo y se posiciono a lado del rubio.

Cloud se estremeció un poco cuando Zack pasó un brazo alrededor de su cintura, pero después una ola de seguridad lo lleno.

Zack movió a Cloud y lo puso enfrente de el, Squall y Seifer retrocedieron un poco.

"Nuestro problema es con Strife, ¡no contigo Zack!" Exclamo Seifer.

"Cualquier cosa que involucre a mi Chocobo, me concierne a mi" Hizo que la palabra _mi_quedara muy bien remarcada, sonriendo satisfecho.

Cloud se sonrojo ante ese comentario y miro por el hombro de Zack, Squall lo miro y sonrió.

"En cuanto terminemos con el, podremos jugar contigo, Cloud…" Dijo Squall en un tono que hizo que a Cloud le dieran escalofríos y un poco de asco por parte de Squall.

"Cloud, quédate ahí" Murmuró Zack que lo miro de reojo, el rubio asintió.

Zack se acerco unos pasos, Seifer aprovecho para ir por Cloud, mientras que Squall corría a atacar a Zack.

El moreno le dio un golpe en el estomago haciendo que se le saliera todo el aire, lo tomó de la camisa y lo lanzo contra Seifer.

Seifer cayó al suelo, pero se levanto de un brinco, y atacó a Zack, el moreno se agacho y lo golpeo en la mejilla con su puño, miro de reojo a Squall a lo que este ya se estaba reponiendo e iba en dirección al rubio.

Seifer aprovecho ese momento de distracción y golpeo a Zack en la nariz, Squall giro en dirección a estos y corrió a taclear al moreno, mientras que Seifer había agarrado del suelo una botella de vidrio, la rompió queriendo atacar a Zack, pero este la esquivo y al contrario, Seifer golpeo a Squall con ella en la cara, provocándole un corte entre los ojos, este cayo al suelo por el dolor.

"¡Idiota! ¿De que lado estas?" Exclamaba Squall.

Seifer se agacho frente a su amigo a revisar su herida, mientras Cloud miraba toda la escena hasta que Zack lo interrumpió.

"Chocobo, no tenemos tiempo para ver, ¿nos vamos?" Sugirió el moreno, mientras que con otra mano se cubría su nariz que estaba sangrando.

Corrieron hasta llegar al Sector 5, con rumbo a la iglesia de Aerith para que curara a Zack, pero tal fue su sorpresa que al entrar no había nadie.

"Tal vez salió a vender flores, ¿vamos a buscarla?" Sugirió el rubio que había estado abrazando el brazo del moreno.

"No será necesario, aun tengo algunas materias Cura guardadas por aquí" Se dirigió cerca de las flores, donde Zack tenia una caja de materias, tomo una de Cura y la puso a funcionar, un brillo salió de ella hasta que desapareció completamente, Zack le dio unos pequeños golpes a su nariz con su dedo índice y sonrió al ver que ya no le producía dolor alguno, se giro para ver a Cloud con una sonrisa, este lo abrazo y le beso la frente.

"¿Te encuentras bien?" Susurro en el oído del rubio.

El menor le rodeo el cuello con sus brazos. "Gracias por salvarme…" Dijo tímido.

El mayor se rio entre dientes. "¿Que se supone que hacías en ese callejón?" Preguntó separándose un poco del abrazo para verlo a los ojos.

"N-Nada, escapaba de Squall y Seifer…" Dijo mirando al suelo.

El mayor se dirigió a una de las primeras bancas para sentarse, tomó de la mano a Cloud y lo sentó en su regazo.

"Te prometo que ya no te molestaran" Deslizo sus brazos rodeándolo de la cintura y hundió su cara en el cabello del rubio aspirando su aroma.

"No entiendo por que siempre soy un blanco fácil" Murmuro el menor mirando al suelo y jugando con sus manos.

"Por que eres muy inocente" Le beso la mejilla. "Y tienes cuerpo un tanto femenino, como tus caderas" Se rio un poco y lo beso la otra mejilla.

El menor se giro a encarar a Zack por lo que este había dicho.

"Zack, dime que no dijiste eso" Dijo alzando una ceja.

El mencionado se rio entre dientes y puso sus manos en las caderas de Cloud. "Son un poco estrechas como para ser de hombre, supongo" Dijo mirando a esa dirección.

Cloud se sonrojo y le dio un pequeño golpe en su hombro. "¡Zack! No es divertido"

Este apretó una parte de su cadera provocándole cosquillas, miro a Cloud a la cara y sonrió con malicia al ver como el menor se reía delante de el.

"¡Zack!, n-no… detente…" Rogaba riendo.

Este no se detuvo y continuo con las cosquillas, le gustaba oír su nombre salir por los labios de Cloud, unos pocos minutos después Zack detuvo las cosquillas, Cloud le rodeo el cuello con sus brazos y se giro en dirección a Zack, rodeando la cintura del moreno con sus piernas, empezó a besarle la cicatriz que Zack tenia en la mejilla izquierda.

Al mayor le ponía triste recordar como se la había hecho, dado que fue en el día donde su amigo y mentor había muerto (Angeal Hewley) por sus propias manos, Zack cerró los ojos recordando un poco sobre ese día, sonrió un poco ante el tacto de los cálidos besos de su rubio.

Deslizo una mano bajo la camisa del menor buscando en su estomago la cicatriz que le había hecho Sephirot años atrás con su Masumane, Cloud se estremeció ante el contacto.

Zack paso su pulgar sobre la cicatriz haciendo pequeños círculos.

"Zack…" Murmuraba el menor. "Alguien vendrá…" Reía entre dientes.

"¿Y no crees que eso lo hace mas emocionante?" Se rio y beso a Cloud en los labios.

No le dio oportunidad siquiera para que el rubio contestara. "Te amo" Murmuro Zack en el beso.

El rubio sentía como su corazón palpitaba muy rápido, como si en cualquier momento saliera disparado desde su pecho.

"Yo también te amo, Zack" Murmuró.

Zack se rio entre dientes y le sonrió a Cloud. "Lo se" Lo volvió a besar.


End file.
